A:The Next Generation
by Lying Little Liar
Summary: In this Sequel to "All Grown Up", the next generation of liars, Abigail, Avery, Hadley, Lilly, and Brooklyn, are faced with a threat their parents know all too well. Who is this new 'A' and who are they really after? Will these 5 girls crack under pressure or defeat this nameless, faceless enemy of theirs and will they be more successful than their parents were?
1. Chapter 1

**Abigail POV**

"Morning." I mumble, taking a seat the kitchen table next to my mom, a steaming hot cup of coffee in my hand

"Abigail, it 3 PM, it's way past morning now." Mom says

"No it's not. I never sleep that late." I argue in disbelief

"Check your phone." Mom says

I press the home button to turn on the screen. 3 o'clock. Mom was right.

"How did I sleep so late?" I ask

"I don't know. What time did you go to bed last night?" she asks

"LATE." I reply

"What were you doing up so late?" she asks

"Brooke, Avery, Lilly, Hadley, and I were texting all night. Apparently Nick, Lilly's ex-boyfriend from Stanford is in town. His aunt lives here and he's considering moving in with her and transferring to our school. She was kinda freaking out about it and we had to talk her down. I think she still has feelings for him and wants to get back together, but she's still pretty pissed about the way things ended between them. He was total dick to her." I explain

"Watch your language, young lady!" Mom scolds me, "But did you guys really spend hours texting about Lilly's ex-boyfriend?" she asks

"Of course not. We're just like you, Emily, Aria, Hanna, Ali, and Maya when you guys get going." I laugh

"Are you seeing anyone?" she asks abruptly

"What? W-why you ask me something like that of course I'm not seeing anyone are you crazy? Why would I be seeing someone? Relationships aren't my thing. Boys are stupid. I don't want a boyfriend. Why would I want that?" I stammer on

"Abby, chill. It was just one simple question. Why are you being so weird?" She questions me

"I'm not being weird. Why would you say I'm being weird? You're being weird. You're the weird one in this family. I'm perfectly normal. Nothing about me is strange. I'm cool. I'm normal. I'm not weird at all." I ramble

"But you are a terrible liar. You're hiding something. Spill it kid." she says

"I have a cop and the ADA as my parents for Christ's sake. You'd think I'd be better under pressure and at lying but I'm not. You'd think I'd learn by having parents like you guys." I rant

"Abby just tell me!" she cries

"Ok fine. There's this guy. I really like and I mean _really_ like him. He's cute, funny, smart, sweet. He's the total package. There's just one problem." I sigh

"Which is?" she asks

"He's really into Avery. I tell him all the time that she's just gonna dump him before the week's over but he's convinced he can change her. He thinks he can make her believe in love or some other stupid crap. He's always asking me for and advice and when I help him I tell him what I would want from him and I do a lot of not-so-subtle flirting with him and he still doesn't seem to get the message. When I told him I liked him he thought I was just giving him advice on how to tell Avery that he's into her. I'm falling in love with a guy who's falling in love with one of my best friends when she's made it perfectly clear she doesn't want to be anything more then just friends." I confess

"Honey, I hate to break it to you, but it sounds to me like there's no way this is ever gonna happen. You've never had a boyfriend and when you see him trying so hard to convince Avery to go out him and trying to show her how he'd be the perfect boyfriend, you want that. You're not falling in love with him, you're falling in love with the idea of falling in love with someone like him. If the mutual feelings aren't there, you just have to accept it and move on. I know it's hard and it sucks, but you have to have you heart broken a few times to find the for you." she says

"But you met Dad when you were 16 and you dated on and off until you guys eventually got married and had kids. The same goes for Aunt Hanna and Uncle Caleb and for Aunt Emily and Aunt Maya." I argue

"But your father and I dated many different people along the way. I had a brief fling with Aunt Melissa's first husband, Ian, and later with Wren. I dated this guy named Alex that I met at the country club, he worked there. Caleb and I even had a brief fling after high school. Your father was even engaged to another woman as was Hanna to another man while Caleb and I were together. As for Emily and Maya, well Emily used to be in love with Alison, in fact that was her first love and she dated several girls over the years. You can't compare your love life to that of someone else's." she argues back

"I'm not trying to compare my love life to anyone else's, I'm just saying I've got three examples of high schools sweethearts who are still married to this day in my family." I argue back

"Well what about Aria? She married her the guy she was dating in high school even though he was her teacher at the time the first started dating, divorced him, married Jason, after he died started dating Ezra again, broke up with him when she realized everything he'd done and eventually married Liam. Then there's Ali. Emily was in love with her for years and she secretly had some feelings for Emily they just weren't strong enough. Then she ended up marrying Andrew, a man who completely hated her in high school, divorced him and later married Lorenzo. And let's not forget about Adam Lane and Erin Lindsay. Adam has a child with his high school sweetheart and for years Lane could completely commit to Lindsay because he had a child with another woman and still liked to hook up with her from time to time. " she argues back

"I'm just to find the Ty to my Sophie. All my friends have been in relationships with the wrong people only putting them one step closer to finding the right one. I haven't taken any steps yet. Maybe this guy is the guy for me, but how will I know if I don't go for it? I need to do something to get his attention." I tell her

"Abby, you are beautiful, smart, funny, talented, and you have a heart of gold. Any boy would be beyond lucky to have you, but don't sell yourself short because you're convinced you've found the one. I promise you, he is not the one, you may wish he is, but he's not. They never are." she tells me

"So Brooke and Sophie are throwing a party tonight. Can I go?" I ask, changing the subject

"Absolutely not." she says

"But Brandon and Chloe are going! Why can't I go too?" I whine

"Brandon and Chloe are 19 and no longer live in this house. They can do whatever they want as long as it's legal. You're 16 and you still live here which means you have to abide by my rules." she says

"Aunt Hanna and Uncle Caleb are letting Brooke throw the party with Sophie in their beach house, knowing there will college-aged kids there. Lilly, Hadley, and Avery are all going. I can't be the only one not going." I argue

"I'm not judging my friends for choosing to let their children go to a college party, but the fact of the matter is I'm running for Mayor and I can't grant you permission to go to a party where you could easily get into some trouble. I can't risk it, Abs." she says

"But Brandon and Chloe can go? How is that fair?" I ask

"I don't want them to go for the same reason I don't want you to go but since they are legally adults and do not live in my house, I can't forbid they from going." she argues

"Mom, please, I'm begging you. Let me go to this party. How do you think it's gonna look if Brandon and Chloe get into trouble at that party but people find out you forbid me from going? It's gonna look like you don't trust me. It's gonna look like you're hiding something. It would be better if I went." I argue back

"Fine, you can go, just don't do anything stupid." she sighs

 **Later That Night**

I take a deep breath as I nervously ring the doorbell to Brooke's family's beach house. I've never been to a party before, especially not one with college kids.

"Hey! You made it!" Sophie cheers, pulling the front door open

She's got bottle of beer in one hand and the other is wrapped around Ty's waist.

"I gotta say Abs, when Brandon and Chloe showed up without you, I was certain that you chickened out. You're just such a good girl, I didn't expect you to actually show up. I guess I owe Conner 50 bucks." Ty says

"Thanks. It's nice to know you bet against me." I thank him sarcastically

"Hey, this is a party! Don't get your panties in bunch!" Sophie teases me

"They're not in a bunch." I growl

"Lighten up! Have drink!" she says, holding out her beer for me

"I'm good for now, I'm not really a beer kind of girl. Maybe if I meet a guy I like I do a body shot off of him." I say, joking about the last part

"I know you're kidding, but I'd LOVE to see that happen! If you're nice, I might even let you practice on me first." Sophie says with a wink

"Ok, that's my cue to go find someone my own age who, hopefully, isn't drunk yet."

 **Line Break**

"So, like, are Ty and Sophie a thing now? Like officially a couple and not dating anyone other than each other?" I ask as we watch the two grinding on each other to the music

"I doubt it. Sophie travels a lot and she's tried the whole long distance thing and it doesn't really work. That's why I broke up with Noah. Besides, my sister's a slut. She doesn't really do relationships anymore. We all know that when she's ready, it'll be him, but right now she's just being young and slutty." Brooke says

"Well I hope Ty knows that because he actually cares about her." Lilly says

"Please, Ty is so just using her for the same reason she's using him. Sex. They're nothing but friends with benefits. I'm sure they'll get married someday because they are Ty and Sophie, but right now they're nothing but bang buddies." Hadley argues

"Why are we talking about them when we could be partying? I need to find someone to hook up with. I haven't hooked up with a guy in months!" Avery complains

"Nick is here and I'm DYING to make him jealous. I need to find someone too." Lilly says

"Who's Nick?" I ask

"My ex-boyfriend from Stanford. The one we talked about for hours last night. Keep up." she says

"And I heard Ryan is here and I've been trying to get his attention for weeks. Maybe tonight is my night." Hadley says

"Jake Riley has been checking me out all night and I need to get a piece of that." Brooke says while smiling flirtatiously in his direction

"Hadley, I can talk you up to Ryan and make him seem like I'm having a good time with him and it will drive Nick crazy. He gets so jealous when I talk to other guys. Once I'm done with Ryan you can have him and I can get Nick back. While that's happening Brooke can her move with Jake and Avery and Abby can help each other find a guy and then we'll all meet up later." Lilly suggests

"Sounds good to me." Hadley agrees

"Me too. I'm going to talk to Jake." Brooke says, walking off

"Well there is this one guy's attention I've been trying to get and he told me he'd be here tonight. But I think I need to work him on my own. I don't want him to fall for Avery first." I tell them

"Well I heard what you said to Sophie about body shots. You can do that with him. That'll get him all hot and bothered and he'll be yours for sure!" Lilly teases

"You two should totally go skinny dipping in the ocean. It's so much fun. It's way more fun with a guy though." Avery suggests

"I'm not getting naked in the ocean!" I cry

"Fine, suit yourself, but if I don't have someone's tongue down my throat soon, I might actually die." Avery says

"She needs to get D-hydrated to cure her dehydration." Lilly teases her

"You're so immature!" Avery laughs, playfully smacking her arm, "But you're also very correct. I'll catch up with you guys later." she says

 **3 hours later**

"Shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots!" everyone chants, dancing along to the music

"C'mon Abby! You've gotta do somebody shots! You can't come to a party like this and not do body shots!" Chad, the very sexy blonde haired, blue eyed, 19 year old college student, I just met shouts over the music

 _Things with Aiden, the guy I like who likes Avery, didn't work out so well. I told him how I felt and then I kissed him and then he pushed me away and said he was into me like that. I never imagined that's how my first kiss would go down. Sadly, it's a moment I'll remember forever._

 _I ended up crying in the kitchen after the awful encounter and that's when I met Chad. He invited me to do some body shots with him and his friends. Maybe I'll get blackout drunk and forget everything that happened with Aiden._

"Am I doing a shot off you or are you doing one off me?" I ask

"I'll do you first! Show you how it's done!" he says with a smirk

"Oh, I know EXACTLY how it's done." I say, smirking back at him

"Well how do you prefer to do it? Do you want me to put the salt on you, lick it off, do the shot and then take the lime from your mouth or do the Tequila straight from your body and then take the lime?" he asks

"How about you lick the salt off my neck, then pour on the Tequila on my body, lick the off, then take the lime?" I suggest, pulling my shirt off as I climb onto the table

"You don't strike me as the kinky type." he says

"You're in college! Is that really what you consider kinky?" I laugh, shaking the salt all over my neck

"No, but I can definitely show you kinky." he smirk

Ok, maybe I've already had a few shots, but nobody leaves a college party sober.

"What are you waiting for?" I ask

Chad hovers over me. He takes his time with salt, very slowly licking it off my neck, still lingering ever after it's gone. He reach for the bottle of Tequila slowly letting it drip onto my body before sucking off every last drop. He moves up to mouth, takes the time, quickly spits it out and presses his lips against, kissing me passionately. I pull away.

"That last part is not a part of the game." I tease, pushing him off of me

"Then let's take this to the next level and go find a room." he says

"That's probably not such a good idea." I warn him, climbing off the table so the next pair can take their turn

"Why not? Are you a virgin or something? I can slow things down if that's what you need. Do you want me to take it slow?" he asks, leading me away from the rest of the group

"I lied about how old I am. I'm not 18, I'm 16." I confess

"That's only a 3 year age difference. There's 20 year olds marrying 90 year olds. I think we'll be ok." he laughs

"My dad and uncle are both cops and my mom is the ADA. That age difference will matter to them and you could go to prison for statutory if they find out." I tell him

"Then don't let them find out. We don't have to continue this any further then tonight if you don't want to, but if you felt something during that kiss, you'd be willing to enter a secret relationship with me. You don't have to tell anyone." he argues

"I don't plan to, but in my family, secrets have a way of getting out. My mom is running for Mayor. It would ruin her campaign if a 19 year old got sent to prison for sleeping with her 16 year old daughter. I can't risk that. I'm sorry." I tell him

"I'm sure your father won't arrest you for drinking tonight since you're only 16." he argues

"But you're not his kid. He won't hesitate to arrest you." I argue back

"Don't you have an older brother? Brandon. Do you think he'd arrest him for hooking up with a girl your age." he argues again

"Like I said, you're not my dad's kid and if he found we hooked up, he thrown your ass in prison because killing you would look even worse for my mom's campaign." I argue back

"Well I like you Abby. I'm willing to risk it." he says

"No, you just want to get in my pants." I correct him

"I wouldn't be trying so hard if I wasn't into you. There's plenty of drunk girls here who would be happy to hook up with me but I don't want any of them because I want you. Even if it means we don't go all the way." he says

"Are you seriously willing to wait a year and a half for me? Do you really want to waste your time dating someone who's still has two years of high school left?" I question him

"I wanna get to know you better and I know you wanna get to know me better too. And we both know we felt something during that kiss." he says

"I will admit, I've never been kissed like that before." I confess, feeling a blush cover my face

 _Hell, I've never been kissed at all before that awful kissed I forced on Aiden earlier._

"Then let's do it some more." he smirks, pressing his lips up against mine

 _This is the greatest night of my life._

 **2 hours later**

It's about 1 AM and the party is still in full swing. All of our parents keep calling but we all swear that the party is over now and we're just trying to clean up, but in reality, we've each got a guy all over us. We convinced our parents to let us crash here so they won't find out we've been drinking. I guess Mom really was wrong to trust us, but she can never know that.

Chad and I sit out on the beach, drunk, laughing our asses off about some dumb joke he just told.

"I'm going to regret every decision I made tonight very soon. I can feel it." I groan

"Even me?" he asks

"Ok fine. Every decision except for one." I smile, kissing him on the cheek

"This the first time you've been drunk?" he asks

"Nope. My friends and I come up here all the time on the weekends. Sometimes we have parties but it's usually just the 5 of us here because our parents are a bunch of workaholics who barely notice we're missing. We come on Friday's, play some music, do a few drinking games, watch stupid movies as we take turns throwing up in the bathroom. We have a horrible time but we always keep coming back. Tonight was WAY different though. I've never had so much fun in my life. Or been this drunk. I still can't hold my alcohol very well, but I'm getting better." I ramble on

"Invite me next time. I'll make things a whole lot more interesting." he says, kissing my neck

"It would be the perfect cover up actually. My parents would never find out." I say

"Just out of curiosity, what would you say if they asked if you had a boyfriend?" he asks

"Aiden owes me for being a total ass tonight. I would just let my parents think I was dating him. Once they met him, they'd approve. He's the type of guy you hope your daughter falls in love with. He's one of the good ones." I explain

"What about me?" he asks

"Not someone I could take home to Mom and Dad right now under the circumstances, but if I were 3 years older or you were 3 years older, I'm sure they'd come around to you once they moved past everything we did tonight." I tell him

"If they ever found out about all the things we did tonight, they would NEVER move past it, but once they got to know me, they'd see I'm a decent guy who cares about their daughter." he says

"Think you'll ever make it to that point?" I ask

"I hope so. I really like you Abby." he says

 **Line Break**

By the time 3 AM rolls around, the rest of the party guests are clearing out, leaving us to clean up the mess.

"Brandon, Chloe, Conner, Ty, and Sophie, you take the living room and me, Avery, Hadley, Lilly, and Abby will take the patio and anything else downstairs and we'll all do the upstairs." Brooke orders

"Can we do it tomorrow? I'm both drunk and hungover and I honestly have no idea how I'm still awake let alone standing." Avery groans

"No one cleans up as soon as the party's over. You always do it the next morning while you're hungover and feel like dying." Lilly says

"Ty and Sophie aren't even in here." Chloe chimes in

"They're probably upstairs doing it. The last time I saw them they were on a mission to do it in every room of the house and on the patio and beach. You should have seen them going at it in the kitchen. Those two are freaks!" Conner laughs

"You do realize he's our cousin, right?" Avery asks him

"But I'm not related to Sophie and that girl is HAWT! I'd love to be Ty right about now. That girl is a real freak! She likes to take charge!" he laughs

"Dude, seriously! That's my sister!" Brooke whines, making a face

"Conner can be a real perv when he's drunk. I try to ignore it the best I can. I usually just pretend he's not even here and that I can't hear a single word he says." Avery says

"And I don't wanna know what she was doing to my brother." Lilly says

"I think I speak for everyone when I say that I don't want any of the details of their sex life. That boy is my cousin but like my brother and my parents are Sophie's godparents so she's like my sister in a way. I don't need to know what they was doing." Brandon says

"I'll second that." Chloe chimes in

"Since they probably don't plan on stopping to cleaning up anytime soon, can we please just go to sleep now?" I whine

"Fine, but nobody go in a room alone. If someone chokes on vomit in their sleep, we're all screwed." Brooke sighs

 **Line Break**

"Oh my gosh! Call 911! Someone call 911!" Ty cries, bursting into the room where the girls and I are sleeping

"What's going on?" I mumble

"Sophie and Chloe! They're not breathing!" he cries

"Oh my gosh!" Brooke gasps

I grab my phone off the floor and quickly dial 911.

"911, what is your emergency?" the operator asks

"My sister and our friend stop breathing! We were having a party and the got really drunk and I'm not sure what happened but neither of them are breathing! Please send ambulance now!" I cry

"What's your location?" he asks

"4300 Long Beach Blvd, Long Beach, California." I tell him

 **Line Break**

The ambulances arrive soon, give the girls CPR to revive them. The cops show up right before the paramedics leave. Dt. Lindsay and Dt. Lane have since relocated to the Long Beach area and happen to show up.

"This place looks pretty trashed. I'm guessing there was a party here." Lane says

"There was." Brooke sighs

"All 8 of you are very clearly either drunk or hungover and this place just reeks of alcohol and vomit. Before we call your parents, do any of you wanna explain why two girls nearly died in their sleep tonight?" Lindsay asks

"They probably just drank too much." Conner lies

"Dude, they're gonna do all sorts of tests at the hospital. They're gonna find out so just tell them." Brandon whispers

"Ok, fine. I may or may not have invited a friend who may or may not have brought drugs." Conner confesses

"What kind of drugs?" Lindsay asks

"Coke, Molly, Ecstasy, Heroin, Oxy, various types of pills, the works. I'm not completely sure, I just called him because I knew some people who were looking to get high. I never actually bought drugs from this guy, I just know what he sells." he says

"Molly and Ecstasy are the same drug, kid." Lindsay reminds him

"Did Sophie or Chloe take any drugs last night?" Lane asks

"I saw a few people doing lines of Coke in the kitchen, people played games where they put a bunch differents pills in a bowl, took one at random, and waited to see what would happen. I think I saw some people putting E in their drinks but I don't know if anyone did any Heroin or Oxy." Brandon says

"Girls, do you know anything?" Lindsay asks

"I didn't see them very much. I was hanging out with my friends then I was hanging out with my not-so-ex-boyfriend." Lilly says

"I didn't see them much either. When I wasn't when the girls, I was with a guy." Hadley says

"I saw my sister a few times but I never even saw Chloe last night. If I wasn't with my friends I was dancing, or playing beer pong, or doing body shots, or making out with this guy that had been checking me out. Me and Sophie did go skinny dipping, but that was before she even did shots and got really drunk. She was fine the last time I saw her." Brooke says

"I was either with my friends or hooking up with various guys. I'm the slut of the group and I have a reputation to maintain. Besides, neither of them really like me despite the fact that Chloe and I are cousins." Avery says

"And I spend the first part of the night with them, played wing woman for Avery, danced, played beer pong, did body shots, made out with a guy named Chad, went out on the beach and hung out for a while, passed out, did more shots, and then the party was over. I only saw Sophie when she opened the door to let me in and I never saw either of my siblings until the party was over. Chloe seemed perfectly fine then. You should ask Ty. Him and Soph were together pretty much the whole night and Chlo butts in whenever she possibly can." I tell them

"Ty?" Lane asks

"The three of us played a game. We got five cups. One was rum and coke (the soda). One was gin and tonic. One was Vodka soda. Two were coke (the soda) with Molly. We closed our eyes while someone else moved around the cups and one by one we chose a cup at random and took a drink with our eyes closed. We weren't allowed to say which drink we had. We did this a few times. I made sure the game was rigged so I wouldn't end up taking any Molly . I've got a drug test in about a week and I couldn't take anything or I'd get kicked off the swim team." Ty confesses

"Chances are that they each got at least one coke and molly." Lindsay sighs

"And we may or may not have snuck back downstairs to play again after everyone went to bed. They could hardly make it back up the stairs. I thought they were just really drunk, I didn't even think about the drugs." he says

 **Line Break**

About an hour later the 8 of us are escorted into the hospital by Detective's Lindsay and Lane, each of us with or tails between our legs. Our parents all waiting for us in the waiting room, furious about last nights events.

"Brandon Tobias Cavanaugh!" Dad shouts

"Abigail Charlotte Cavanaugh!" Mom shouts

Bubba and I nervously walk closer to them. Both of their faces are covered in looks of disappoint, anger, worry, and a hint of relief.

We stop in front of them, both of us hanging our heads in shame. I suddenly feel my mother's arms wrap tightly around me. Dad does the same to Brandon and then we switch. After they each hugged us and say how relieved they are that we're ok, we each get a smack to the head.

"How could you kids be so reckless and immature? We trusted you and you broke that trust! Abby, you're grounded for 6 months and Brandon, don't count on leaving anytime soon because you're grounded too!" Dad shouts

"Yes sir." we sigh

As our parents continue to yell and scold us, the other parents do the same to their own children. I block it out the best I can. I hate the feeling of letting people down. It's killing me to hear all the anger and disappointment in everyone's voices. If I wouldn't have been thinking about stupid Aiden, I could have called my dad and told him to shut things down. I could have prevented all this.

"We didn't mean for this happen." Ty says, a tear rolling down his cheek

"I knew there be drinking but I didn't plan on doing it and I never thought things would get so out of control." Hadley says

"I tried to keep an eye on Chloe and Abby the best that I could but I also just wanted to have fun. I didn't think things would turn out the way that they did." Brandon says

"I'm so sorry guys. You trusted us, all of you trusted all of us and we broke that trust. Now Chloe and Sophie are fighting for their lives. We all are to blame for this. Any one of us could have made the decision to shut it down before it even began, or even when things starts getting crazy. We were just all caught up in having a good time, doing something crazy, and breaking the rules. I'm sorry on behalf of all of us, including Chloe and Sophie. I'm probably the most mature out of the group so I'm going to be the first to try and make things right. I'm sorry I didn't try and put a stop to things." I apologize on behalf of the group to each of the parents

"Are we going to get arrested since none of us are 21 and we were all drinking last night?" Conner asks

"Toby, none of them were drinking, were they?" Lorenzo asks my father, giving him a look

"Nope. Breathalyzer came up clean." Dad says, sharing that knowing look with him

"And Sophia Rivers and Chloe Cavanaugh were both drugged without their knowledge. As soon as Conner gives us the name of the dealer, he'll be arrested for his crimes." Lindsay chimes in

"So none of us are getting arrested?" Brandon asks

"None of you did anything wrong and if you did, it would kill my campaign. No one's going to jail and no one's going to have a criminal record because of tonight's events. If that happened, I have to kill you for ruining this opportunity for me. It's a good thing no one broke any laws tonight." Mom says, that same look in her eye that Dad, Lorenzo, and Erin all shared

We all nod understandingly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cavanaugh?" A female doctor says, approaching my parents

"It's Mrs. _Hastings_ -Cavanaugh and _Lt._ Cavanaugh." Mom corrects them

"Sorry about that Ma'am. I'm afraid I have some bad news. Your daughter had an underlying heart condition. Her heart began failing months ago. She was one the transplant list. Last nights events coupled with her condition were just too much for her body to handle. Her heart further weakened, as did her liver, and kidneys. She went into cardiac arrest. We did everything we could, but unfortunately, she didn't make it. I'm so sorry." the doctor says

"Thank you." Dad chokes out

"Is there anything I can do?" the doctor asks

"My sister is dead! There's nothing you can do unless you developed a new technique to bring her back during the last 15 seconds!" Brandon snaps

"Please just go. This is very hard news for all of us. We we're all family. She is, was, my sister. So please. Go." I beg, my arms folded across my chest

The doctor turns to leave as Mom starts to sob heavily into Dad's chest. Brandon and I hug each other tightly, desperately trying to hold back our tears.

"Wait!" Caleb shouts

"Yes?" The doctor asks, turning around and making her way back to the group

"Our daughter, Sophia Grace Rivers, is she ok?" Uncle Caleb asks

"She's in the ICU. She still a little unstable, but she's getting better as time goes by." the doctor says

"Can we see her?" Aunt Hanna asks

"I'm sorry, but she's not stable enough for visitors right now. Someone will come and get you when she more stable." the doctor says

"Thank you." Caleb says

Our group falls mostly silent in the noisy waiting room. Mom is still sobbing, but everyone is crying silent tears over the loss of my sister. No one knows what to say in this situation. Chloe died, but so far, Sophie's still hanging in there. It's a bittersweet moment, even though Sophie's fate is still unknown.

Vrr! Vrr! My phone buzzes in my back pocket.

I unlock my phone to reveal a text from an unknown number.

"What does it say?" Brandon whispers

"You get what you get and you don't throw a fit! -A" I read only loud enough for him to hear

We share a worried look.

"Who the fuck is 'A' and what does this mean?" Brandon asks

"I don't know, but I think they killed our sister." I sigh

 **Dun Dun Dun. Ok so I just need to say one thing about this final scene. Spencer called Abby, "Abigail Charlotte Cavanaugh", and I just want to the let the record state that I named her that in the prequel to this story,** _ **All Grown Up**_ **, and I named her that before all the Charlotte DiLaurentis shit went down but I didn't want to change her name because I like it. So yeah. There's that. I'm so glad I finally got this thing written because I was so stressed out about how I was gonna go about this and I wrote several different drafts and then this happened and I liked it so I went with it. I hope you guys like this chapter and continue to read this story because I'm really excited to get to start a new story. Until next time.**

 **~Stay Weird**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok so in the last chapter there was confusion on which kid belonged to which liar so let me clarify.**

 **Spencer and Toby have 3 kids. Chloe and Brandon are twins and they are 19 years old. (Chloe died in the last chapter). Their youngest is Abigail "Abby" and she is 16.**

 **Hanna and Caleb have 2 girls. Sophia "Sophie" is 18 and Brooklyn "Brooke" is 16.**

 **Emily and Maya have 2 kids. Tyler "Ty" is 18 and Lillian "Lilly" is 16.**

 **Aria is married to Liam. This happened while they were still together on the show and I already destroyed Ezria and Jaria so she's stuck with him. She has one daughter, Hadley who is 16, from her marriage to Jason (he died in the prequel** _ **All Grown Up**_ **). Jason is also the father of Ty and Lilly making them the half-brother and half-sister of Hadley. Lilly and Hadley actually share a birthday too. (The first story explains all of this).**

 **Alison is married to Lorenzo. (I liked those two together and was kinda mad that them broke up. I'm indifferent towards Emison but I chose to do Emaya and that's why Emily and Alison aren't together.) Alison has 2 kids. Conner who is 20 and Avery who is 16 from her marriage to Andrew Campbell. (Very weird and random choice, I know. I actually did that on purpose because it's clear she could never last with someone like him and she was never supposed to.)**

 **Avery, Hadley, Abby, Lilly, and Brooke are the same age for a reason. Those five girls are the next Alison, Aria, Spencer, Emily, and Hanna, or the "Next Generation". Conner, Ty, Sophie,and Brandon gonna be less important as the story progress because I want it to focus more on the girls.**

 **I'm sorry for this extremely long author's note but I felt I needed to clear some things up for those who didn't read my first story but if you read that one, things will make a lot more sense (not sure that's proper grammar but whatever).**

 **Brooklyn POV**

 _It's been about two months since Chloe's funeral. Today was Abby's first day back at school. We haven't talked to her since the day of the funeral. I've got so many questions to ask her, I just hope she's ready to talk about all of this_. _After all, it's been 2 months._

"Is that ok with you Brooke?" Avery asks

"What?" I ask, snapping back into reality

 _I was so lost in thought I didn't even realize my friends were deep into conversation without me. We've been waiting for Abby to show up out on the quad for the past ten minutes._

"We were making plans for lunch. None of us want to eat cafeteria food but we also don't wanna go out again. We're sick of all the questions about Chloe. We were talking about going to Avery's for lunch." Hadley fills me in

"To her mom's or her dad's?" I ask

"My mom's obviously. Just because I'm being forced to live with my dad during the week doesn't mean I'm gonna spend anymore time there then I have to." she says

"I can't believe your mom and Lorenzo agreed to let him have you during the week." Lilly says

"I asked to stay with him during the week. I have to spend 8 hours and school and he's still at work when I get back to the house. I see him for like 2 hours at night and he's usually already gone when I wake up in the mornings. If I said with him on the weekends then I'd actually have to spend time with him because he doesn't like the fact that I go out all the time. He seems to think that I'm gonna end up pregnant because he just assumes that every time I go out, it's too hook up with a guy." Avery explains

"Isn't that what you usually do though?" Hadley asks

"Maybe like 35% of the time. I hang out with a lot of people and sometimes when I'm with guys it's in a group and it's not for an orgy. And I always spend at least one day out of the weekend with you bitches." she argues

"Can we please stop talking about Avery's living arrangements and weekend shenanigans? We have more important things to focus on!" I cry

"Alright fine. You're the Queen Bee which basically means that you're the 'leader' or the group or whatever. What would you like to talk about Your Royal Highness?" Lilly teases

"The Cavanaugh's have been weird and secretive the past 2 weeks. I wanna know what's going on. We need to talk to Abby but we need a plan so that she doesn't feel ambushed." I tell them

"Abby will tell us what she wants us to know when she's ready. You can't pry. If Sophie had been the one to die, you wouldn't feel very talkative either. Just give her some space." Avery argues

"I know I don't feel like answering people's questions and listening to 50 million condolences, but she was just my cousin. Abby lost her big sister, Brandon lost his twin, and Spencer and Toby lost their daughter. I can't even begin to compare my suffering to theirs." Lilly says

"There's been rumors circulating. Some people seem to think that Chloe was murdered and that there's a secret investigation into her death. Spencer's running for Mayor and Toby is in the running for Chief of Police. I'd wanna keep it on the low if I were them too." I argue

"If Chloe had been murdered, we'd know. Lil, Had, and I were her family. How do you think it look if we're the last to know she was murdered? You can't believe all the rumors. Some people seem to think she was pregnant when she died but we know that's not true. She wasn't even seeing anyone." Avery argues

"Just because she was single doesn't mean she wasn't having sex. You would know that better than any of us. The way the Cavanaugh's have been acting, it's possible that she was pregnant and they were hiding it. I would if I were them." I argue back

 _I've always been told that I have a real bad habit of putting my foot in my mouth. That's exactly what I just did. Of course, at that very moment, Abby would walk up behind me._

"So now you're slut shaming my dead sister? That's rich coming from you, the girl who lost her virginity at 13 when she fucked some guy she had just met at a high school party she crashed that was thrown by her older sister." Abby argues

"Abs-" I start

"Save it. I don't want to hear you BS right now!" she cuts me off

"And you call me a slut? I was 15, had been dating the guy for a year, and was classy enough to do it in a hotel room my first time. I don't know what you've been putting in your morning coffee, but whatever it is has turned you into a real bitch lately. You can either stop throwing shade or stay they hell away from me. I'm done putting up with your shit." Avery says

"I'm sorry, I know it's not an excuse, but I've just been really on edge because my parents are putting so much pressure on me to prove that I deserve their trust and respect. Ever since the night of the party, I've been bending over backwards for my parents approval. I've never been anything but their perfect little girl. I was no saint, but I was doing better then Sophie and that was enough for them until that night. It's just been really hard on me and I've been taking it out on you guys. I'm sorry." I apologize

 _I was lying through my teeth but I was praying to God they didn't know that._

"My parents found out that I've been sleeping with a 19 year old college guy. My dad can't even look at me, let alone talk to me. My mom is even worse. She can never seem to hide the looks of disappointment and shame. I'm not accepting your lame ass apology with that weak ass excuse." Abby says, folding her arms across her chest

 _Damn it._

"Look," I sigh, "I want to tell you the truth but I can't. I really do have a less shitty reason for my behavior, but I can't tell you guys."

"Don't you trust us?" Hadley asks

"Of course I do it's just...complicated." I tell them

"Well uncomplicate it or you can find some friends, because we're not putting up with it anymore." Avery says, mimicking Abby's arm fold

"Don't sweat it Brooke. Sometimes there's things that I can't tell you guys and I need you to be able to understand that. I'll cut you some slack but you gotta lose the attitude at least a little bit." Lilly says

"I'm not about to turn my back on you either. You're clearly going through something and your not ready to let us in on what it is yet. I get it. Me and Lilly usually share everything, but there's time when I don't feel comfortable telling her things. Its not a matter of trust, its just that sometimes we need time to figure things out ourselves before involving our friends. I get it. You don't have to tell us anything, just don't be such a bitch." Hadley says

"Thank you for understanding. Something happened and I'm still coming to terms with it. I'm not quite ready for it to be real and it becomes real the second I tell you guys. I'm dying to get it off my chest, but I'm not ready to accept it yet." I explain

"I completely understand. If I'm being totally honest, I haven't been totally honest with you guys either." Hadley agrees

"What's going on Had?" Avery asks

"I didn't want to say anything until I had more answers for you, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you guys. At least that way I won't have to sneak around so much." Hadley starts

"What could be so big that you aren't even telling me?" Lilly asks

"The doctors are still running tests, but my mom might have cancer." Hadley confesses

"Is Aria gonna be ok?" Abby asks

"We don't know yet. So far they haven't been able to find any other cause of what's been making her sick. They're probably about 95% sure that it's leukemia. She's got another series of testing to go through today before we find out for sure." Hadley says

"I'm so sorry Hadley. Your mom's tough. She'll get through this." I reassure her

"Well I'm glad you think so because I'm not so certain. She's been through so much and she's just so tired. Liam's always talking about how if she really does have cancer, we're gonna fight it, but she doesn't seem too interested in the whole chemo and radiation treatment. That takes a real toll on a person and I don't think she really wants to be herself through all that." Hadley explains

"There's no way Aria's not gonna fight this. I know she's spent so much of her life fighting, but why give up now? She wants to see you graduate, get married, have kids, have grandkids. She wants to be there for all that. I know she does. She's not gonna give up. Your mom is gonna fight this. She's gonna fight hard." Avery argues

 _Abby lost her sister and now Hadley might be losing her mom. My problems are seeming pretty petty right now._

"Do my moms, Hanna, Ali, and Spencer know?" Lilly asks

"Emily does. One day her and Mom were having lunch and Mom fainted. Emily had to take Mom to the emergency room and that's when she found out. Mom didn't want anyone else to know until we have more answers, but she said she was telling the others today." Hadley says

"I remember when my mom got shot. We spent months worrying because we know she could slip away at any moment. It's so hard knowing that any moment they can get much better or much worse. The uncertainty kills you. And to think, I was only what, 4 years old? It's was easier with Chloe because we didn't spent months wondering if that day would be her last." Abby says

"That's very reassuring. Thank you." Hadley says sarcastically

"Sorry. I had good intentions but it didn't turn out the way I planned." Abby apologizes

"You're being really quite Brooke. Are you ok?" Avery asks

"No. I'm uh, I'm pregnant." I confess

"What?!" Avery cries

"By who?" Lilly asks

"When did this happen?" Abby questions me

"When did you find out?" Hadley asks

"I found out three days ago, I don't know how far along I am so I'm not really sure when or who." I sigh

"So that means there were multiple guys?" Abby asks

"Only 2. One at the party and the other about 2 weeks after that." I reply

"Does anyone else know about this?" Avery asks

"Sophie does. She bought the tests for me." I answer

"What are you gonna do? Are you gonna keep it or...?" Hadley asks

"Define 'keep it'." I say

"Are you gonna continue the pregnancy or get an abortion?" She clarifies

"I could never live with myself if I had an abortion, but I can't be a mom. It's not just that I'm not ready, I don't want to. I'm adopted. I have no idea the type of families I come from. I don't want to bring a kid into this world. I don't really have a choice now because abortion is not an option for me. I'm strongly against it. But I can't raise this baby. It needs two parents who will love it, not a mother who resents it and a father who probably won't even be in the picture." I tell them

"For what it's worth, I think you'd make a great mom and I'd be there for you every step of the way. I'd be the BEST godmother any child could ever ask for." Avery says

"What makes you think you'd be the godmother?" Abby questions her

"Because I'm her best friend. Sophie will already be the baby's aunt. I guess we could all call ourselves that too, but Sophie would be the actual aunt to the baby." Avery says

"Don't hold your breath Ave. It's not likely that I'll be raising the kid. If the dad wants it, he can have it, but I have no desire to ever be anyone's mother. I'll be a godmother and a cool aunt, but I don't want a kid." I tell her

"Think about it. If you have a girl you can paint her room pink and dress her in cute little dresses, rompers, and tutus. You can put those adorable giant bows on her head. If it's a boy you can paint his room blue, and teach him how to respect girls and not be a fuckboy." Avery argues

"And I could wake up at 3 AM to a crying baby. I could change dirty diapers and never sleep again for the rest of my life. I could get called a slut and be ridiculed for getting pregnant in high school and choosing to raise the kid myself. People will give me dirty looks when I take my kid to their first day of preschool or kindergarten. They'll ask if it's my sibling, cousin, or niece/nephew and when I tell them its my kid they'll give me dirty looks. I'll never be able to make a decision again without thinking about how it'll affect my kid. Everything will be about the baby and never about me." I argue back

"Ok yeah there will be some not so fun parts, but there will be great parts too. The first time your baby looks into your eyes, smiles, or laughs. First word, first steps, first birthday. You'll get to see this tiny little human being grow into an adult in the blink of an eye and wonder where time has gone. You think you'll resent your kid, but you'll love it so much more then you could ever even imagine." she says

"Avery I'm not keeping this baby. It would be cruel to make him or her live in an '-A' filled world." I tell her

"How do you know '-A'?" Abby asks

"Brandon told me. And you aren't the only one who's been getting messages. Lilly's been getting them too." I tell her

"Thanks for throwing me under the bus!" Lilly cries

"I wasn't throwing you under the bus!" I argue, "You clearly weren't gonna speak up so I spoke up for you. We're all in this together Lil, but we how are we supposed to find and put a stop to this person if you're not being honest with the whole group?"

"How did Brooke find out about this before I did? Not only am I your sister, I'm your best friend. We tell each other everything. Why didn't you tell me?" Hadley questions her sister

"You didn't tell me your mom was sick even though my mom already knew." Lilly argues

"That's different. My mom didn't want to tell anyone until she knew exactly what was wrong with her and what she wanted to do. Just because your my sister doesn't mean I have to tell you stuff like that. She's not your mom, she's mine." Hadley argues

"She used to be my mom too. When Dad was still alive, she was mine and Ty's stepmom and her and Dad and joint custody of me and Ty with my moms. If Dad was still alive, I'd be living with you guys about 50% of the time and be her some other 'mom' related names instead of just 'Aria'. Just because Dad died and she married Liam doesn't mean that I don't still think of her as my third mom and love her just as much as I love my other two moms. Don't tell me I don't deserve to know." Lilly argues back

"Ok can we please focus on the issue at hand? There is an '-A' and we need to find them and stop them before someone else gets killed." Abby says

"And we need to find out who killed Chloe and how and why they did it." Avery adds

"My sister overdosed that night too. Maybe she was supposed to die just like Chloe did. She could be next. Or Ty. He was supposed to playing that dumb drinking game too." I add

"Brandon could easily be next too. Him and Chloe are basically a package deal. Their best friends just like me and Lilly." Hadley says

"And we all know that my brother is the most troubled of them all. He's always getting involved with some pretty bad people. He's probably in a lot of danger too." Avery says

"As long as there's an '-A', we're all in a lot of trouble." I sigh

"I'm starting to see why you keep insisting that you can't your baby, but I still think you'd be making a huge mistake." Avery says

"How so?" I ask

"My mom was your age when she had Caitlyn and gave her up because she was on the run from '-A' and wanted to protect Caitlyn from getting hurt. Although we don't remember much from that time, we've all read Aria's books and we know exactly what that all did to Caitlyn. Jason was killed and Spencer nearly lost her life because of it. You were lucky enough to be adopted by two people as amazing as Hanna and Caleb. What if your baby isn't as lucky? What if your baby gets stuck with a childhood similar to the one my sister had? It kills my mom everyday. Do you really want end up that way? You have to keep this baby." she tries to reason with me

"I won't be on the run like your mom was. I can talk to as many couples as I want until I find the right one for my baby. Hell, Sophie could raise the baby as her own for all I care. As long as it doesn't grow up calling me 'Mommy', I'm good." I tell her

"And what happens when you get to watch this kid grow up, fall in love with them, decide to tell them the truth, and they end up hating you and Sophie both because of it?" Avery questions me

"I'm sure Sophie doesn't want a kid this young anyways. I'm just saying that I don't want to be anyone's mom. I'm not this baby's mom yet and I never want to be!" I shout

"I've got get to class. Just think about it. You don't want to be pregnant with the next Caitlyn. It'll kill you." She says

 **Line Break**

 _4th period was finally over. Lunch time! I've never been so hungry in my life. I really HATE being pregnant and I can't wait til it's over._

"Brooke! Wait up!" Lilly shouts from a few feet back

 _I slow down my pace and give her a chance to catch up._

"Hadley and I got into another fight in 3rd period so she ditched me for lunch. I haven't been able to find Abby or Avery and neither of them are answering their phones so I guess it's just you and me." she says

"Oh, um, I'm meeting Sophie and Ty for lunch but it's cool if you wanna join." I tell her

"Cool. Where are we going?" she asks

"Not sure. I told them they could pick." I reply

"So, how's your morning been?" Lilly asks

"Well I had to go to the bathroom to throw up during all four of my morning classes and had to convince my teachers I wasn't sick and that I didn't need to go home. That wasn't even the worst part of my morning. The OB-GYN's office called to confirm my appointment for tomorrow and since I didn't answer, they called Sophie. She was at work with my mom and had a meeting at the time. She left her phone in Mom's office and Mom answered. Both my parents know that I'm pregnant and their talking about pulling me out of school. They don't want anyone to know that their perfect little angel who can do no wrong got knocked up at 16." I rant

"And I thought my morning sucked." she laughs

"How's your day been?" I ask

"Well I failed my math test 1st period and now I'm ineligible to compete in the swim meet this weekend which means the team will probably lose. Me and Nick got caught making out before 2nd period and the principal suspended him because I was the '8th girl in 3 days' he got caught making out with. Turns out my boyfriend is a cheating, lying, fuckboy and I never had any clue. 3rd period Hadley and I got into another fight. I was crying over Nick and she said all I ever did was bitch about him and she didn't feel bad for me and I told her she was jealous because the only boyfriend she had was a fuckboy and no guy has even given her a second look since she moved here. 4th period my mom found out I failed my math test and pulled me out of class to lecture me. My morning sucked balls too." she says

"Well at least when we sneak off to the beach house for the weekend, you can get drunk. I can't drink because no one will want my baby if they find out I was drinking throughout my entire pregnancy." I sigh

"You can have a glass of wine." she says

"After the week I've had, I'm gonna need the whole damn bottle!" I cry

"I swear, by the time we're 30, we'll be even worse then our moms are now!" Lilly laughs

"Don't you love how we're all basically younger versions of each others moms but not our own." I chuckle

"What do you mean?" she asks

"Well Avery is definitely and mini Alison and Abby and mini Spencer, but Avery is also a lot like my mom and I'm a lot like Alison. Abby has a lot in common with Aria, your a hell of a lot more like Spencer then you'd think and Hadley is Emily all the way." I argue

"I completely disagree. We're all our own moms." she says

"Avery is a total It-Girl just like my mom was in high school. She the more ditzy one of the group, lives for shopping, but is a hell of alot smarter then she gets credit for and she's fierce. I'm the Queen Bee just like Ali was, I'm the best at lying and I keep a lot of secrets. When it comes to my family, there's a lot that no one knows about, partially because I'm adopted, partially because of a Rivers and my dad's family is very complicated. Abby is surprisingly very artistic and somewhat soulful like Aria. You are hands down the smartest out of us all just like Spencer. You feel a lot of pressure to be just like your mom especially when it comes to college and career. You're fiercely loyal and extremely competitive too. Hadley's very sensitive and caring. She appears to be the weakest link, but she's probably the strongest out of us all. She got the biggest heart, she gives the best advice, and she always put her friends first. Some people might think she'd be the easiest to manipulate, but if you come after the people she loves, her inner bitch will shine through. She's a Emily." I explain

"I know back in high school they were Sparia and Hannily all the way, but the fact that I'm a Spencer and Hadley's a Emily makes a lot of sense. Spemily is never got enough credit. Same goes for Haria which would be Abby and Avery. And just like Alison, your kind of a fifth wheel." she says

"I never even thought the friendship aspect of our moms. You are such a Spencer." I laugh

"Doesn't that mean I'll find a Toby someday? I could really use one after being with Nick." she says

"If you do then I'm screwed because I'll get suck with an Andrew for a while." I sigh

"But you'll eventually find your Lorenzo and it will all be worth it." she says

"Lilly, can I tell you a secret?" I ask

"Of course." she says

"You can't tell anyone, especially Avery." I tell her

"I will take this secret to the grave if that's what you want me to do. That's what a Spencer does." she says

"I don't want to give my baby up. I don't him or her to grow up find out their adopted, and wonder why I didn't want them just like I've always wondered about my birth mother. I love my parents, but it still hurts to think that there's a man and woman out there who were supposed to be my parents but decided they didn't want me. I don't want my kid to ever feel that pain. But if I keep this kid, they get sucked into all the '-A' drama and all my other drama being as I'm a lot like Alison was in high school." I confess

"You are not 16 year old Alison DiLaurentis. She was a really shitty person, but you are one of the best I know. You'd make a fantastic mother to this baby if you decided that's what you want. We will all be here to love and support you and your baby every step of the way. That's what best friend's do. This is your decision. You will be supported regardless of what you choose to do. You say you never wanna be a mom because you think you'd screw the kid up. but the truth is, you'll probably the best mom out of all of us. You can do this. Don't give up your baby because you think you're not good enough to be a mom. And any kid that's half you is gonna be twice as amazing as any of us." she says

"Thanks Lilly. I knew you were the one to go to about this." I tell her

"Anytime, Love." she says, hugging me tightly

 **Line Break**

 _Sophie and Ty finally make it to the school, 15 minutes late, to take me to lunch. I thought I was about to die of starvation._

"Is it cool if Lilly tags along?" I ask, climbing into the back seat of Ty's car

"Of course! I'm always down to hang with my baby sis." Ty says

"Love you, Bubba." Lilly smile

"Where are going?" I ask

"There's this amazing new sushi place on the other side of town. I've been dying to take Sophie there for WEEKS. I thought we'd go there." Ty says

"She can't have sushi." Lilly tells him

"What are you pregnant or something?" Ty laughs

 _The group falls silent._

"By who? I'll kill the little on of a bitch!" Ty shouts

"I not completely sure. There's been a couple different guys. Once I find out how far along I am, I'll know who the father is." I tell him

"Do your parents know?" he asks

"They do now since Sophie left her phone with my mom and the OB-GYN's office called to confirm my appointment for tomorrow." I say, glaring at my sister

"I'm sorry! I didn't know they would call me during the meeting! If I had any idea, I would have turned my phone off and taken it with me in the meeting." she says

"I guess they had to find out eventually, but I didn't want them to find out like that." I sigh

"Oh my gosh! This is amazing!" Lilly cries

"No, not really." I argue

"No, not that. Sophie and Ty." she says

"What about us?" My sister asks

"Ty is mine and Hadley's brother and your Brooke's sister. When you guys get married, Brooke will basically be our sister too! That's amazing!" Lilly sqeauls

"Since we're on the subject, when do you two plan on tieing the knot?" I ask

"We're not there yet. We're happy just dating. I'm not ready to start wearing a ring and planning a wedding so I can eventually become a 'Mrs.'. I'm not ready to be anybody's wife." Sophie says

"And there's the issue of her last name." Ty adds

"What about it?" Lilly asks

"Of course I want to take my husband's last name but I want to keep mine too especially being such a big part of my mom's fashion empire. I have to stay a 'Rivers', but Ty already has 2 last names. I don't need 3. I can't be Sophia Grace Rivers-Fields-St. Germain." she explains

"Ty can just lose one of the names." Lilly suggest

"Would you give up one of your last names just to avoid having three when you get married?" Ty questions her

"I'm dropping them both and just taking my husband's last name. At school I have to pick one name of the other and I'm sick of having to choose. Some teachers make me go by St. Germain because it's the second name and then when people find out that Coach Fields is one of my moms they assume I refuse to go by her name because I'm embarrassed or something. I hate having two last names." she says

"Enough about weddings and last names! I wanna talk food!" I whine

"Alright. What do you want to eat?" Sophie asks

"I could really go for a burger, fries, and a milkshake right about now." I tell them

"I know the perfect place." Ty says

 **Line Break**

 _It wasn't long before lunch ended and I was forced to suffer through three more hours of school. I usually can't wait to go home, but now that my parents know I'm pregnant, they'll both be waiting for me when I get home and that is one talk I'm dreading more then anything. I took them long way home, but sadly, the journey has ended. I parked my red Porsche behind Mom's Range Rover and slowly made my way out the car and into the house._

"I'm home!" I shout, dropping my bag on the floor next to the front door

 _No reply._

"Hello! Mom! Dad! Sophie!" I call out

"In the kitchen!" Sophie calls back

 _I hope there's food. I barely ate two bite of my burger at lunch before running to the bathroom to throw up. I'm starving._

 _I walk into the kitchen to see my parents, sister, and all four grandparents sitting around the kitchen table._

"Why are they here?" I ask

"Mom and Ted were here when I got here and Claudia and Billy just happened to be in town and stopped by a few minutes ago. We told them what was going on and they asked to stay. They wanted to see you." Mom explains

"Oh joy!" I exclaim sarcastically

"There's one more person coming." Mom says

"Sorry I'm late! Avery showed up at my house in tears and I had to handle that. My ex-husband is a real asshole." Ali says, bursting through the back door

"You called Alison!" I cry

"She's been in your shoes. We thought she could help." Dad says

"Look, I know I screwed up! I opened my legs one night when I really shouldn't have and now I'm pregnant, but I don't need to be lectured by 20 million people right now! I've had a long day, I just want to lay down with some pizza and binge watch all my favorite movies and then cry myself to sleep! Please just leave me alone!" I cry

"You're pregnant?!" Ali cries

"Yes Alison, I'm pregnant! Just like your daughter, I'm far from being a virgin, and one night, I wasn't as careful as I should have been and now there's a bun in my oven! Go ahead a call me a slut and tell me I how I have no idea what I've gotten myself into!" I shout

"You said you wanted pizza. I'll order some, pick it up, we'll take a drive and just talk." Alison says

"I don't want to talk to you." I tell her

"I don't want to lecture you, I just want to talk. You need someone to vent to, I've been in your position. I just want to listen and maybe give you some advice. I just want to help you Brooklyn." she says

"I don't want to talk, I just want to eat pizza, watch movies, and cry." I tell her

"We can do that. Avery and Lorenzo are at my house, but we can go to the pool house." she says

"I've got a key to beach house. We'll go there." I tell her

"Alright. Let's go." she says

 **Line Break**

 _We finally get to beach house, get our pizza, and get settled on the couch. Now it's time for the talk._

"How did this happen?" Ali asks

"Not completely sure. At the party I met this guy. We were really drunk and we started making out and then one thing lead to another. It all happened so fast, I didn't even realize we didn't use protection until it was already over. I was on the pill so I didn't think there'd be a problem. Two days later I realized a had missed a few pills. I took the morning after pill but I wasn't sure if it would work two days later. About two weeks after that there was another guy. He invited me to his house one day after school. At first I said 'no', but I ended up going anyways. I knew he would tell everyone that we had sex and there was this guy I wanted to make jealous. He was hot and I figured I had nothing to lose. I was still on the pill and I had actually been keeping up with it. We used protection but the condom broke. I figured everything would be fine since I was on the pill so I didn't get the morning after pill that time. I have no idea which one of them actually got me pregnant. I won't know until I go to my doctor's appointment tomorrow and find out how far along I am." I explain

"Who do you want the father to be?" she asks

"Neither, but the second guy, Carter, would be better. Jordan, the first guy would just tell me to get rid of it and refuse to be apart of its life or pay child support if I kept it and raised it myself. Carter would actually support me. He's actually a really good guy. He texts me all the time, but I'm not really looking for a boyfriend. I don't want get hurt." I tell her

"If this baby is Carter's and you decided to keep it, what are you gonna do when he wants the two of you to be together and raise this baby together?" she asks

"I'm not so sure I really want to keep the baby. I don't my kid to grow up in a world where there's-" I start

 _I almost told Ali about '-A' by mistake and that would be a grave mistake._

"Where there's what?" she asks

"Nothing. Forget I ever said anything." I sigh

"Is someone after you?" she questions me

"You mean someone like '-A'?" I ask her

"You tell me." she says

"If there was an '-A', Avery would have told you." I lie

"I could only hope so, but I'm asking you. Is there an '-A' out there somewhere? Was Chloe's death really an accident?" she questions me

"I thought we were here to talk about me being pregnant?" I ask

"Brooke, is there's someone after you kids-" she starts

"No one is after us!" I cry

"You better not be lying to me. If someone is after you kids, we need to know so we can protect you." she says

"No one is after us. I swear." I lie again

"Then why don't you want to keep this baby?" she asks

"Because I don't want to be a bad mom." I tell her

"You have a huge support system behind you. That's something I never had when I was pregnant with Caitlyn. You can do this." she tells me

"I'm really scared." I confess

"When I found I was pregnant with Avery, I was terrified, and I had already become a mother to Conner at that point. It's always scary. It doesn't matter how old you are or if your already a parent. It's always scary. But you're not alone. You will never be alone in this." Alison tell me

"What if it's Jordan's baby? He's gonna hate me for getting pregnant. He'll refuse to see the baby and he won't give me any type of child support." I argue

"You don't need him. You have so many people to love and support you and that baby. To hell with Jordan." she says

 **Line Break**

 _By the time Monday morning rolled around, news of my pregnancy broke and everyone was talking. When I got to school, both Jordan and Carter were waiting at my locker. I really didn't want either of them to find out this way. Now that I know who the father is, I planned on telling him and when the other guy found out I was pregnant and approached me, I'd tell him it wasn't his._

"Is it true? Are you really pregnant?" Jordan asks

"Yes." I sigh

"How could you let this happen! You said you took care of it!" he shouts

"I did! Don't worry, your not gonna be a Daddy! Thank God, the baby isn't yours!" I shout

"It isn't?" he asks

"No! You're not the only guy I've been fucking. It's not your kid. Now please, fuck off!" I cry

"Gladly." he says

 _Jordan walks off grinning from ear to ear. Carter continues to stand awkwardly next to my locker._

"Since there's no other guys here, is it safe to assume that the baby is mine?" he asks

I nod my head.

"I can't believe this. My parents are gonna kill me!" he cries, burying his face in is hands

"I was on the pill. I didn't think I would get pregnant." I tell him

"Yeah, I know. I'm not blaming you." he says

"I know, I just-" I start

"Are you gonna keep it?" he asks, cutting me off

"Am I gonna have an abortion? No. Am I gonna keep the baby and raise it myself? I don't know yet." I tell him

"I just want you to know that I'm here for you no matter what you decide. If you want to give the baby up for adoption, I'll sign my rights away. If you want to keep it, I'll be there as much as you want me to." he says

"I'm not saying we're gonna be together and get married after high school and the three of us will live happily ever after, but I want you in this baby's life which means you'll be in my life too. As for doctor's appointments and stuff like that, it's up to you. I'm just not looking for a relationship." I tell him

"Ok. Whatever you want." he says

"When are you gonna tell your parents?" I ask

"I don't know yet, but I think you should be there when I do." he says

"I'm sure my parents, especially my dad, will want to meet you. Maybe the six of us could get together for dinner one night." I suggest

"Sure. Just let me know when." he agrees

 **Friday Night**

 _It took several days, but Carter and I were finally able to find a night that worked for both our parents to get together for dinner. My parents know what was going on, but his didn't. It was a little harder to get his parents to stick to a date. They didn't see the importance, unlike my own parents._

 _"Ding Dong!" the doorbell chimes_

 _They're here_.

"I'll get it!" I shout from the living room

I jump up from the couch, straighten out my clothes, and make my way to the door.

"Hey." Carter says

"Hey." I reply

"These are my parents. Mike and Christy Mitchell." Carter says

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell. I'm Brooklyn Rivers. Please, come in." I tell them

The four of us make our way into the dining room, where my parents have just finished bringing out the food.

"Mom, Dad, this is Carter and his parents." I tell them

"Caleb Rivers." Dad says, extending his hand for Carter's Dad to shake.

"Mike Mitchell." Carter's dad says, shaking Dad's hand, "And this is my wife Christy."

"Nice to meet you." Mrs. Mitchell says, shaking Dad's hand

"And I'm Hanna Marin-Rivers, and my husband forgot to mention." Mom says, extending her hand for each of them to shake

"Wait, you're not the fashion designer Hanna Marin-Rivers, are you?" Mrs. Mitchell asks

"I am." Mom says, a small smile creeping over her face

"Wow. It's so nice to meet you." Mrs. Mitchell says

"It's nice to meet you to, I just wish it was under better circumstances." Mom says

The Mitchell's exchange a confused look.

"Mom, Dad, why don't you seat our guests?" I suggest

 _It doesn't take long for everyone to get settled into their seats and have foods on their plates. The Mitchell's, however, weren't too concerned with eating. They just wanted to know why the hell we were all having dinner._

"The food is really good Mrs. Rivers." Carter says

"It's Mrs. Marin-Rivers, and I didn't make the food. My mother-in-law is the one to thank for dinner." Mom corrects him

"Oh. Well tell her I said that food was good." Carter says

Mom nods her head.

"Ok, can we please talk about the elephant in the room?" Dad asks

"Daddy, they don't know yet." I tell him

"Don't know what?" Mr. Mitchell asks

"Well Mom, Dad, Brooke and I wanted this dinner to happen for a reason. We're not together so we didn't want our parents to meet for that reason." Carter starts

"Then why did we need to meet these people?" Mrs Mitchell asks

"I'm pregnant!" I blurt

 **No '-A' drama in this chapter. Right now I just want to kind of establish the personal lives of each girl before diving into the whole '-A' aspect of things. Abby is dealing with the loss of her sister, Hadley is dealing with the (possible) loss of her mom, and Brooke is dealing with an unexpected pregnancy. Lilly and Avery will have their own problems that you will see soon. This story focuses a lot on the 5 girls, but their older siblings will be victims of '-A's' games too and their parents will eventually find out and become involved in the game once again. Anyways, until next time. ~Stay Weird**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this up. School and life have just really been kicking my ass and I literally forgot about this story. I'm gonna get my shit together and start writing again as much as possible.**

 **Hadley POV**

"Abby! Avery! Wait up!" I shout down the hall, awkwardly jogging to catch up to my friends

The slow their pace but don't stop walking completely

"Hey Hadley. Where's Lilly?" Abby asks

"Don't know. Don't care." I mutter

Avery sighs heavily. "Alright, what happened this time?" she asks

"She was being annoying." I tell them

They roll their eyes at me. I get mad at my sister for "being annoying" at least once a day and I don't even live with her. I think my friends are starting to get more annoyed with me then I am with my sister.

"If she tries to call or text either of you, just ignore her. I don't feel like putting up with anymore of her shit right now." I order them

"Hadley," Abby says, "This doesn't have anything to do with Aria, does it?" she questions me

"No." I lie

"Hadley." she presses

"I don't want to talk about it!" I shout

"Fine, I'll drop it, just know that I'm here if you wanna talk." Abby says

"I know that, I just can't talk about this. Not now and certainly not here." I tell her, gesturing around the crowded hallway

"So, where do you wanna go for lunch? Abby asks, changing the subject

"I thought we were going to my house." Avery says

"There's no way in hell I'm going anywhere near your dad's house." I argue

"Not Andrew's house, my mom's house. I may stay at his place during the week but my mom's house is my home." Avery clarifies

"So is that where we're going?" Abby asks

"But Aunt Ali never has any food in the house." I argue

"I asked my mom to order take out from Morelli's." Avery says

"We've had Morelli's every night for a week and a half now. I can't stand the smell of Italian food anymore." I sigh

"Alright then I'll just text my mom and have her order some pizzas instead." Avery says

"Avery, pizza is Italian." Abby reminds her

"Well pizza sounds fantastic to me." I tell them

" **Line Break**

"So now that we're somewhere more private, will you please tell us what happen between you and Lilly?" Avery asks, stuffing her face with pizza

Luckily, we were interrupted by her mom before I got a chance to say anything.

"Hey, Avery!" Alison shouts from the other room

"Yeah Mom!" Avery shouts back

"Are Lilly and Brooke coming?" Alison asks

"No! Just the three of us!" Avery replies

"You should have told me that before I ordered all these pizzas!" Alison shouts

"Sorry Mom! Just take some to Dad and Uncle Toby!" Avery suggests

"I just got back from lunch with them 30 minutes ago!" Ali shouts

"Well I don't know what else to tell you! If you don't mind, the girls and I are trying to have a very important conversation!" Avery shouts

"Are you two always like this?" I ask

"Only when Mom is too busy working in her office to get off her ass and walk in here." Avery says

"And since when do you call Lorenzo 'Dad'?" Abby asks

"When I'm talking to him I usually still call him Lorenzo, but when I talk about him I tend to refer to him as my dad. He's certainly more of one then Andrew ever was and he loves me like I'm his own." She explains

"Liam loves me like I'm his own and he's more of a dad then just a step-dad to me too, but I'd never call him by anything other than his name." I argue

"That's different. My dad is a dead-beat. Your dad is just dead." Avery argues back

"God, Avery have a little compassion. He was our uncle too, you know." Abby says

Avery rolls her and goes back to stuffing her face.

"Now stop trying to avoid the topic at hand. What's going on with you?" Abby asks, turning back to me

"I don't want to talk about it." I say, sipping my Dr. Pepper

"If you don't talk about it, we can't help you." Abby says

"Maybe I don't want your help." I argue

"If you didn't want our help or advice, you would have just came up with some lie when we asked about Lilly." Avery argues back

"I'm sick of lying all the time. My mom always knows when something's bothering me but I can never find it in myself to tell her because I know she's got much bigger problems to worry about." I sigh

"So this isn't all about Lilly? It's about your mom too?" Avery asks

"At first I was mad because I felt like she was trying to steal away what little time I have left with my mom, but I'm over that now. I'm just sick of listening to her bitch all the time like she's the only one who has problems when it reality she has it better then all of us." I explain

"Just because your mom has cancer doesn't mean Lilly has it any easier than you. You don't get to decide who's the most miserable because it's not a contest. You can't compare you misery to anyone else's." Abby says

"You have no idea the amount of hell I'm going through. My dad died when I was too young to remember him and now my mom is dying so don't you dare try and tell me that Lilly's got it worse then me with her stupid boy troubles!" I shout

"Ok, I'm not even going to argue with anything you just said because I know it will get me nowhere. Instead I'll just tell you this, if your mom doesn't make it, you're going to need all the love and support you can possibly get and you'll realize that pushing Lilly, your sister and best friend, away is a huge mistake." Abby says

"But it's her mistake to make, Abby. She has to do what she feels is best for her right now. She might make the wrong choice but it's her choice to make, not yours." Avery argues, coming to my defense

"I'm not trying to tell her what to do, I'm just trying to save her a little bit of heartache. My sister died and me, Brandon, and my parents shut out everyone. I can't speak for them, but it made everything so much harder for me. There were so many times when I could have used the love and support of my friends but I was too stubborn to ask. I'm just trying to save Hadley from going through what I went through." Abby argues back

"I'm not you Abby! I don't need you or anyone else trying to save me! I can take care of myself!" I shout

"But you don't have too!" Abby argues

"Well maybe I fucking want to! It's my life and I'm gonna live it however the hell I want to!" I shout

 **Line Break**

 _I took my time on the drive home from school. I wasn't looking forward to seeing my parents today. I had a lot on my mind and I didn't feeling like talking to them about it. They always know when that happens and they always encourage me to talk it about. Usually I don't mind, but today was different. I just wanted to be alone with my thoughts for a little while, but I knew there was no hiding from them._

"I'm home!" I announce, dropping my bag next to the door

"Hi, Sweetie." Mom says, walking out of the kitchen

"Hi, Mom. How are you feeling?" I ask

"Physically, not quite as bad as usual, but emotionally, not so great. Results are in. It's definitely cancer. I told the girls today and it was really hard. Emily tried to act like she didn't know but the girls called her bluff immediately. I think Spencer took it the worse." Mom says

"I'm sorry your day sucked. Mine sucked too." I tell her, giving into my emotions a little

"What happened?" she asks

"Well, all five of us got into a fight this morning, I had two fights with Lilly, Brooke gave us some pretty shocking news, and Abby, Avery, and I got into a disagreement at lunch. It was crazy." I tell her

"Should I even bother to ask what you were all fighting about?" she asks

"Probably not. Everything's fine now, but I still have to apologize to Lilly. I'll go by her house later." I reply

"Em said Lilly been having a rough time lately but won't open up about it. Do you have any idea what's going on?" Mom asks

"I think it's just a lot a little things. I bet today was especially rough for her though. She found out you're sick, found out Nick has been cheating on her, and we're not on good terms today." I explain

"You're her best friend Hadley, you gotta be there for her even when it's not convenient for you." Mom tells me

"I know." I sigh

"So, what was Brooke's news?" she asks

"I don't think I'm supposed to tell you." I say

"I guess that means she told you she's pregnant." Mom inquires

"Hanna?" I ask

"And Ali. We met up again a little while ago. Apparently she was willing to open up to Ali but not Hanna. There's two possible baby daddies." Mom says

"She didn't tell us much." I say

"In Hanna and Caleb's eyes, Brooke is an angel. Its got to be really hard for to her to come to terms with something like this. Just give her a little space and she'll open up more when she's ready." she says

"I guess you're right." I sigh, "I better head over to Lilly's. It's time we ended this silly fight and forgive each other."

"That's my girl." Mom smiles, hugging me tightly

"I love you Mom." I say, hugging her back

"Love you more." she says, kissing my forehead

 **At the Fields-St. Germain house**

"Hey Hadley, what are doing here?" Ty asks, as I step out of my car

Ty was just leaving as I was getting to the house.

"I came to see Lilly. Is she here?" I ask

"Yeah, but good luck with that. She's been locked in her room crying ever since she got home from school." he says

"Yeah, I figured." I sigh, "So, where are you off to?"

"Going to kick our sister's douchebag of an ex-boyfriend's ass. If he thinks he can cheat on my baby sister and get away with it, he's got another thing coming." Ty says angrily

"Ty, don't be stupid. You're 18, and you will be charged as an adult when Nick and his parents file assault charges against you. Choose your battles wisely. We've already got 'A' to worry about, we don't need this too." I argue

"If whatever idiot you're dating ever does anything to hurt you, I'll kick his ass, but now it's my other little sister that needs protecting." Ty says

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." I sigh

 **Line Break**

"I'm sorry Hadley, but I don't think Lilly wants to talk to you right now. She came into my office at lunch in tears. She said that Nick was an ass and you were a bitch. When she got home, she was crying again. She ran straight to her room and locked herself in." Emily says

"It's probably better if you just go." Maya says

"I just want to apologize. All this stuff with my mom is causing me a lot of stress and anger and I took it out on her. I was wrong to do that. I want to try and make things better. She's my sister and my best friend." I argue

"And that's exactly why it hurt even more when you said all those awful things to her." Maya says

"As a mother, I'll do anything to protect my daughter, and if that means kicking you out of my house, I'm gonna kick you out." Emily says

"You know where the door is." Maya says

"Ok, I get that you're just trying to look out for your daughter, but Lilly and I are the one's in high school so why are you two the ones acting like a couples of bitches?" I question them

"Hadley, we love you, but you need to go. My daughter came home in tears because of you so I really don't like you right now." Emily argues

Before anyone else can get another word in, we her footsteps coming down the staircase.

"Did you guys ever even consider the fact that I might actually want to hear what she has to say?" Lilly questions her moms

"Lilly, hey. I um, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I came here to apologize for being a bitch." I stutter slightly

"I forgive you, and I'm sorry for the way I acted too. You're my sister and my best friend. I hate fighting with you." she says

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say this was just-"

"Why don't we go talk in my room?" Lilly cuts me off quickly

I can't believe I almost mentioned 'A' in front of Emily and Maya. That would have been a disaster.

 **Line Break**

"So it looks like '-A' might not be our only problem right now." I confess

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lilly asks

"Well, our big brother is pretty pissed about what your ex-boyfriend did to you. When I got here, Ty was leaving to go find Nick." I tell her

"Serves the son of a bitch right. Mess with me, you have to deal with my crazy family who is a little on the homicidal side." she laughs it off

"You don't see this as a problem?" I ask

"I'm sick of being screwed over by guys. I'm sick of guys in general. If Ty wants to beat his ass, let him. I think Uncle Toby will proud of him for defending me and will make sure any possible charges against Ty don't stick." She says

"So what, are you swearing off men now?" I tease

"I really should but in reality the next Mr. Wrong will come around sooner rather than later and I'll fall for him and get my heart broken again." she sighs

"Do you ever feel like you'll never find 'The One'?" I ask

"I'm young, I'm in high school. I try stay optimistic." she says

"I'm not so sure I believe in that anymore." I confess

"Why not?" Lilly asks

"My mom claimed to be in love with Ezra at two different points in her life but both times ended up being wrong. How can someone be so sure in the moment and be wrong in the end? And how can my mom be in love with Liam even though she's still in love with my dad?" I question

"Love is extremely complicated and sometimes its hard to believe, but one day there will be a person in your life that makes you forget how you ever questioned it to begin with." Lilly says

"You really believe that?" I ask

"Yes, because someday I want what my moms have, what Uncle Toby and Aunt Spencer have, what Caleb and Hanna have, what your mom and Liam have, and what Aunt Ali and Uncle Lorenzo have." she says

"That's a nice idea, but I'm not so sure it'll ever happen for me." I tell her

"I know it's hard, but you just have to be patient." she says

 **Line Break**

Since Liam had to work tonight, Emily and Maya invited me and mom over for dinner. It was really nice to not just sit there and not eat in awkward silence for a change. Mom and Liam have been fighting alot lately which makes family dinner really awkward. They don't want to fight in front of me, but they also can't just sit there and pretend that everything is ok just because I'm around.

"Hadley, are you ok?" Ty asks, snapping me out of my thoughts

"Huh? What?" I ask

"Are you ok?" he asks

"Yeah, I'm fine." I tell him, a fake smile across my face

"Are you sure because you've been pretty quiet almost the entire time. You're never quiet." He says

"I've just got a lot on my mind." I sigh

"Honey, if you're worried about me, don't be. Your father and I were talking earlier while you were over here. I've decided to start treatment on Monday." Mom says

"I'm glad, but that's not what I've been thinking about. I'm worried about something totally different. And Liam is not my dad so stop calling him that." I tell her

"Hadley, he adopted you two years ago. You don't have to call him 'Dad' but that's what he is." She reminds me

"Whatever." I sigh, rolling my eyes

"Hadley, you know what if you ever want to talk to someone other than your mom or your friends, Emily and I are here." Maya says

"I know, but I don't really feel like talking." I tell her

"This isn't about the elephant that never leaves the room is it?" Lilly asks

She was talking about '-A'. I knew it, and Ty knew it, but thank God our moms didn't.

"No, it's about someone else." I sigh

"A guy or a girl?" Ty asks, "Because you know if it's a guy, I'll take care of them."

"It's not about a guy. It's so stupid really." I tell him

"C'mon Hadley, at least tell me and Ty, we're your siblings." Lilly argues

"You guys wouldn't understand." I argue

"Hadley, just tell us." Ty begs

I look around the table and everyone is watching me, waiting for me to finally spill the beans.

"I'm sorry, but I really can't talk about this right now. I know that everyone is just trying to help, but sometimes I'm just don't feel like making myself vulnerable and baring my soul." I tell them

"Well if someone is giving you hell, just let me know. I'll take care of them." Ty says with a wink

"I just want to go home and lie down. It's been a long day." I sigh

"Well I was planning on us staying here tonight. Emily and Maya already agreed and I don't have the energy to fight with Liam when he gets home tonight. I just need a break from it all." Mom says

"You can't just run from your problems. You and Liam just need to sit this down and talk it all out." I argue with her

"Hadley I'm tired of talking! I don't have the energy! I said I'm staying here tonight and I meant it!" Mom shouts

"So you're just going to run from your problems like you always do?" I question her

"I'm not the only one. You're doing the exact same thing." she points out

"I learned from the best." I argue

"Alright, that's enough. Ty, Lilly, start clearing the table. Emily, help Aria up to bed, I want to have a little talk with Hadley." Maya says

Maya drags me into the living room and shoves me onto the couch.

"What's with this attitude?" Maya asks

"I have a right to get angry sometimes too, you know." I argue

"Of course you do, but from what I've seen and heard, you've been blowing up at everyone lately." she says

"That's because everyone keeps pissing me off!" I shout

"Clearly there's something else going on. If you just tell me, maybe I can help." she says

I look down as I fidget with my hands.

"If I tell you, you have to promise you won't tell anyone. Not Emily, not my parents, and definitely not my sister." I tell her

"I won't tell anyone." she says

"Have you ever fallen for someone that you know you can never be with? Or even someone that you could be with, but you shouldn't be with?" I asked

"Of course I have." Maya says

"Oh yeah, I'm sure there have been multiple people you've wanted to be with but couldn't because you're a lesbian and well, they weren't." I say

"It's not a gay thing, Hadley. Everyone goes through it at one point or another. Ask literally any teenager or adult and they will all tell that they've been there at one point or another." she argues

"Right, of course. I don't know what I was thinking." I apologize

"Just don't ever make assumptions about anyone and the situations they've been through based on race, gender, religion, or sexual orientation." She warns me

"Got it." I tell her

"Now, tell what the hell has been going on with you lately." she says

"Ok so while Lilly and Nick were broken up, he made a pass at me. Of course I shut him down immediately. I would never date my sisters ex. I would never date any of my friends exes either. That's just wrong. Anyways, I told Lilly as soon as it happened. I didn't want to hurt her, but I knew it would hurt more if she found out about it later." I start

"What does that have to do with anything?" She asks, totally oblivious to where this is going

"At the party, I was more than drunk enough to hook up with him if he tried, but luckily Lilly got to him first. Ever since that night I've been thinking about what might have happened if anything happened between me and Nick. I hate myself because I can't get my sister's boyfriend, well _ex-_ boyfriend now, out of my mind. He's all I've been able to think about since that night. I may or may not have had a few dreams about him too. Not sex dreams, just dreams where the two of us were together. I kept telling myself it wouldn't be so bad. People end of marrying their best friend's or sibling's or cousin's ex all the time. I know it's wrong because Lilly clearly still has very strong feeling for him and even if she didn't he's still a douche and he's still her ex. I just can't stop thinking about him." I confess

"Ok Hadley, I know I promised not to tell Lilly, but maybe you should. I think you would really benefit from talking this out with her." Maya says

"No way in hell is that ever gonna happen. I just need to find some other guy to think about. If I'm obsessing over some other guy, I can't obsess over Nick." I argue

"So you just gonna keep running from your problems?" She questions me

"It's work pretty well this far." I say, shrugging my shoulders

"How did this even happen?" she asks

"Well Nick made a pass at me one day and in the moment I thought he was a total sleazeball. Somehow I started thinking about how he used to be such a great boyfriend to Lilly and how I felt comfortable with him and saw him as a friend. I started to think the idea of being in a relationship with Nick wouldn't be so bad." I explain

"I think I know what going on here." she says, "You haven't been in a serious relationship since your own douchebag of an ex cheated on you. None of your relationships have lasted more than a couple of weeks. Since you couldn't make a relationship work, you started sleeping around and realized you didn't want that either. The prospect of a relationship with Nick seemed more promising than anything you've had in awhile. That's why you keep clinging onto the idea of it."

"So what the hell am I supposed to do?" I ask

"It sounds like you just need a little more time to move on. You had your first heartbreak and you're still not over it and that's ok. Take some time to focus on you. You're 16 years old for crying out loud. You don't have to find your soulmate or 'The One' yet. You've got so much life to live. Somewhere along the way you'll meet Mr. Right, but for right now, just enjoy your teenage years. In two years you're going to graduate high school and go off to college. You won't be a kid anymore. Cherish these years. Don't waste them crying over or obsessing over boys." She says

"You know, I read my mom's book. You guys were just as bad off if not worse than we are, but somehow you seem to give such great advice. Whether I go to my mom, you, Emily, Spencer, Hanna, or even Ali, you always know just what I need to hear." I tell her

"One day when you're our age either your kid or one of the other girls' kid will come to you for advice and you'll know exactly what to say. Honestly, I just sit here and really listen when you're talking. When it comes time for me to say something, I usually come up with it on the spot. I never know what I'm gonna say. I don't have these things stored somewhere in the back of my mind. I even surprise myself sometimes." she says

"Maybe instead of being a physical therapist, you should just be a therapist!" I laugh

 **2 weeks later**

My mom is in the hospital for chemo and radiation treatment, Emily and Maya are visiting friends in Stanford, Toby and Lorenzo are on an undercover mission, Spencer's busy campaigning for Mayor, Ali is in Cabo with a few old friends and Hanna and Caleb are in New York. Our parents finally trust us to be alone again and alone together at the beach house. No wild parties this time though. Just me, Lilly, Abby, Avery, Brooke, Ty, Sophie, Conner, and Brandon. Us girls are started our weekend off with a spa day and a shopping spree. After that we went back to the house to eat junk food and binge watch some of our all time favorite movies starting with _The Breakfast Club._

"This is nice. We never hang out like this anymore." Sophie says

"Maybe that's because you're always working, Ty's always too busy _not_ going to class, Conner and Brandon are too secretive about their lives, and me, Abby, Avery, Lilly, and Hadley are still in high school and you guys think you're too good to hang out with high schoolers." Brooke argues

"Ok I practically still live at home so I see you all the time and pregnant Brooke is not fun to be around. You can't blame me, or anyone else really, for avoiding you." Sophie argues back

"Or maybe we never hang out here because last time there was 10 of us and now there's only 9 of us! Maybe we never hang out here because last time we did Sophie and Chloe had to be rushed to the hospital because they overdosed! Maybe we never hang out here because last time we did, my twin sister was still alive!" Brandon shouts

"Chloe isn't dead because of drug overdose, Chloe is dead because 'A' killed her. I know that, you know that, everyone here knows that! Our sister isn't dead because her, Ty, and Sophie played some stupid game! She's dead because 'A' wanted her dead as revenge for something only Conner could possibly know but won't confess!" Abby blows up

"I told you guys everything I know! Chloe was killed because she was trying to protect me and I have to live with that guilt everyday. If I knew anything else I would tell you guys! We hit a freaking dead end!" Conner argues

"Guys stop! This isn't what Chloe would want, but this is exactly what 'A' wants! We may not have heard from him, her, it, _bitch_ , in a while, but this is far from being over!" I shout

"Would you all please stop yelling? It's really stressing me out and the stress is bad for the baby." Brooke says, rubbing her stomach

"Hadley is right. 'A' wants us to fight and be at odds with each other. And my sister has enough stress in her life between school, our parents and grandparents always on her case, and wondering when 'A' will make their next move. We don't need to be adding anymore stress to her life." Sophie says

"I'm not just gonna keeping faking smiles and pretending that I'm happy and that I'm not angry, and scared, and sad just because Brooke would benefit. If she just kept her legs together, I wouldn't have to walk on eggshells when I'm around her or just avoid her altogether." Brandon argues

"You know what, I have enough of being slut shamed for getting pregnant and I've had enough of being in places where I'm not wanted. Even if Brandon is the only one who doesn't want me here, I'm leaving. I'm just gonna go over to Carter's. His family is a hell of a lot more welcoming than my own." Brooke says, gathering up her things

"We know there's been a lot of tension between you and Brandon lately so we won't fight you on this Brooke. Just, drive safe." Avery says

"You don't want to end up like my dad. Killed in a car accident because 'A' ran you off the road." I joke

"That's not funny, Hadley." Brooke says seriously

"You're right. I'm sorry." I apologize, "But seriously, be careful out there."

"I will." she says, hugging me tightly

The rest of us go back to watching our movie as Brooke heads out the door.

"This has been mostly fun, but-" I start

I'm cut off by the sound of multiple phones dinging, chiming, or buzzing.

We all sigh collectively as we pick up our phones. Brooke shuts the front door, turns around and walks back over to the group.

"'I'm back bitches." she reads aloud

"Did you miss me? -A" I read

Avery stares at her phone in horror.

"I got a second message." she says

"Let me see that." Brandon says, snatching the phone out of her hand

"What does it say?" Abby asks

"You're next." Brandon says

"Ok, this is way too much for us to handle on our own. 'A' just personally threatened Avery! We have to tell our parents!" I cry

"If we do, my mom will drop out of the race for Mayor. And you're mom is really sick. This could kill her." Brandon argues

"It's not going to kill her." I argue back

"Hadley is right. We have to tell our parents. Spencer in the only one still in town so we'll tell her. She'll have Dt. Lindsay and Dt. Lane send some officers to pick us up and make sure we get out of here safely. Lorenzo and Uncle Toby will be back anytime now. They can protect us." Conner says

"No. If we get our parents involved, 'A' will come after them." Brandon argues

"Chloe is already dead because she tried to protect me. I'll be damned if I'm letting this bitch kill my baby sister next." Conner argues

"Sorry Brandon, but you don't get to bully us out of this one. I just texted Mom SOS. When we get back to L.A. I'm telling her everything and you can't stop me." Abby says

 **Ok so this is a story about the 'next generation' of liars but Spencer, Emily, Hanna, Aria, and Alison are gonna be the main focus of the next chapter and they might start to have a larger role in the story at one point or another. I haven't completely decided yet. Anyways, I'm sorry for making you guys wait for freaking ever for this update but I hope you liked it. I hope people are still reading. Now that Wattpad is so popular, not as many people use this site and I just really hope I still have readers to write for. Well, until next time.**

 **~Stay Weird**


End file.
